Always Together
by iPodgirl206
Summary: Rachel joins CHROME and meets the agents...(I suck at summaries XD) and they ...uggg! I give up just read it XD I rated it T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Always together (Rewrite)**

By:iPodgirl206 (iPodgirl101)

Chapter:One

The snow crunched beneath my feet as I walked up to the Chrome complex. It was below freezing outside...thats for sure. It was my first day working here. Agents walked in every direction,which made it hard for me to find my cubicle. It was a small office,I didn't care. As long as I didn't have to share it with someone, I was totally fine with it. Almost all the other agents were complaining about the cold, sucks to be them. I brought coffee. I took a sip of my coffee, then was scared half to death when I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. I jumped, making my coffee spill everywhere. " Sorry about that..." said a male voice. He had a thick British accent. I quickly turned around to see a tall, fit , agent with aquamarine eyes and blackish grayish hair. "its fine...it hurt but I'm fine." I said while wiping up the spilled coffee.

He grabbed some paper towels from his cubicle, which apparently was across from mine. "let me help you with that...it's the least I could do." he said while wiping up the remaining coffee from the desk.

"sooo...what's your name?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

" Finn Mc. Missile...so your the new agent Pete was talking about."

I took my phone out of my coat pocket and sat it on my desk.

" yup thats me...my names Rachel...Rachel Bentley. I just moved here from Florida." I replied.

"your lucky...wish I could go to Florida. Its warm all year-round."

I giggled a little when he said that. "its more like hell on earth all year-round...miserably hot during the summer... then its like 80 degrees during the winter." he seemed a little surprised when he heard my response. " trust me Finn... I lived there almost my whole life. Its not what you think." I said while trying not to giggle. He chuckled a little.

We both turned around as Pete opened the door to join us. "Glad to see you Rachel." said Pete as he shut the door behind him. He handed me a lanyard with my name and picture on it. " you will need that to get in the building...". I put the lanyard around my neck as I sat down on my desk chair. Finn opened the door to leave when Pete stopped him. " Finn don't go just yet...you're going to show Rachel around today. I want you guys to get to know each other." Pete said. Finn turned back around and stood next to me. " alright if you suppose."

" now Rachel. I want you to come see me before you leave for the day. I want to see how well you can kick ass. Maybe I can make you a field agent." Said Pete with a little smile. " you got it!" I replied, feeling a little excited. Pete shut the door behind him and returned to his office.

I picked up my phone to see what time it was. " do we have some sort of cafeteria here or do we have to go somewhere else to get lunch?" Finn looked at his watch. " yeah we have a lunch room here... its just down that hallway." he said as he opened the door. " Ladies first."

I walked out into the hallway as he shut the door behind him. He wasn't kidding...it was so close to my office. We were greeted by some of Finn's friends as we entered the cafeteria. " guys, this is Rachel. She's new here." Finn said as I waved to them. The two agents introduced themselves to me. Holley was tall, thin, and had long brown hair with purple highlights that seemed to match her purple jacket. She was a computer genius. Next to Holley stood Siddley. He was about the same height as Holley. He had short black hair, and wore jeans and a black hoodie. He seemed to have a happy go lucky kind of attitude. We all grabbed a tray and helped our selves to what ever they had sitting out.

Unlike school food, the food here was actually edible. We all sat at the empty table near the window next to the door. I had gotten my self some chicken wings and some fries. " Sooooo...where are you from? You don't sound like your from here." Siddley asked, trying to get a conversation going. " I just moved here from Florida not too long ago." Siddley and Holley looked at me for a second. " your from America?" they asked simultaneously. They seemed a little jealous of me.

" yup. Last time I checked, Florida was one of the fifty states of the US." I replied, smiling a little. " What made you come here? Florida is like a year-round vacation spot." asked Holley who seemed to be a little curious. I shook my head in disbelief. " nu-uh...its too damn hot." I said while finishing off my wings. " at least you're not freezing your behind off in the winter...heck you could probably go to the beach during Christmas time." Siddley pointed out. I took a sip of some water I had picked up to go with my lunch. " it still gets cold...it just doesn't snow during Christmas time." I shifted my gaze over towards Finn who seemed to be staring off into space...in my direction. I snapped my fingers in front of him which seemed to grab his attention. "wake up Finn!" I said with a faint giggle in my voice." sorry..." He apologized as he realized his two friends were now laughing at him. " Don't you two even DARE start making any comments about this." said Finn, who seemed to be embarrassed. Holley and Siddley stood up. " Sure whatever..." they teased as they headed back to their cubicles. We stood up and continued the tour of the complex.

It was 6:00 at night,most of the other agents had already gone home by now. I began to collect my things and headed to Pete's office.

Finn joined me in the hallway. " crap...where's that dudes office again?" I asked, feeling a bit lost." I have to go see him before I go home tonight...". Finn chuckled at the fact that I had forgotten Pete's name again. " I'll walk with you... I want to see you kick some tush." he replied as we began to head to Pete's office. He was waiting for us outside his door. " hello Rachel. I see you brought Finn with you." said Pete as we all began to walk further down the hallway. " where are we going?" I asked. Pete stopped in front of the unfamiliar room. " this is the simulation room. Its kind of like a video game type thing...but you will be part of the "game" itself." he explained. " we should probably start you off on easy." said Pete as he reached for the controls.

I quickly transformed myself into my powerful form. My hair turned neon pink with black falcon-like wings and a skin tight leather body suit to complete it all. " Fuck that...put it on hard." I said, feeling confident. " Rachel... I can't even beat it on hard!" said Finn who seemed to be a little surprised at the fact that I just spontaneously changed appearance.

Pete was also surprised, considering that I just started working here today. " Someone's feeling a little confident!" he says while setting the machine on hard. " good luck." and just that fast I was transported into a dark alley. It was empty for a moment. Then five "men" were running towards me with weapons of some sort. I lept into the air with ease and sent them flying mercilessly into the wall without even touching them. " This is flippin' cool!" I said as I landed in front of the defeated men. Then I was caught by surprise by three more. I laughed and teleported behind them and sliced them in half with a sword that I

poofed up. I wondered what Finn and Pete were thinking. They were probably speechless right now. Then things got really crazy. I could tell that I was almost through because the end was usually when things get really tough...for normal people. I swear there was like fifty thugs surrounding me with bazookas. I took off like a rocket, the missiles followed behind me, I dove down towards the mob and blew them up with their own missiles. I figured that I would finish out with a giant explosion. I was transported back into reality. Their faces were just priceless. " how did I do?" I asked as I changed back to my normal self again. Finn and Pete exchanged glances for a moment, then Pete decided to speak up. "Holy shit...you just made my best agent look like a weenie!" answered Pete who still seemed to be amazed at what he had just seen. Finn gave Pete a dirty look. " Hey!" he whined. Pete gave him a sheepish grin. I picked up my things and stood next to the door for a second before opening it. " Alright guys, see you tommorrow!" I said as I walked out the door. Once I got out of the building, I began to grow my wings. This time they were white and angel-like. Little did I know, Finn was standing right behind me. " did you just..." he asked as I opened up my wings. I quickly turned around.

" oh...hi! I wasn't expecting you to come out so fast..." I replied,while trying to come up with an explanation for what he had seen. " I don't understand how...you ummm...did that." Finn said with a baffled look on his face. " this is how I get home... why buy a car when I can just fly home my self and not have to pay for gas." I say as I relaxed my wings a bit. Finn ran his hand across one of my feathered wings. " they're real...that is neat!" he said while slowly letting his hand make its way to his side. " yeah... I gotta get going sooooo...good night." I spread out my wings. " see you tommorrow." he replied just as I took flight.

The veiw of london was just beautiful. I continued to glide over the city until I saw my house. It was a small house, which was good enough for me considering that I had less to clean. I landed next to my front porch. My wings dissapeared as I opened the door and walked inside. My

clothes turned into my faveorite footed pijamas as I shut the door behind me. _I'm so glad to be home._ I thought to my self while litteraly jumping into my bed. Thoughts ran through my mind as I fell to sleep under the soft, warm blankets.

 **A/N: this was a reboot of the original...the original was a disaster XD. its still up on my DA page but i'm going to take it down soon. don't be afraid to**

 **leave some comments. I wanna know what you guys think! I wont bite :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two

it was another cold, snowy morning. I awoke from my slumber and shut off my alarm. It was six in the morning. I felt relieved when I had realized I had woken up on time. I was afraid I would over sleep the alarm. I followed my new routine. Get up, get dressed, grab some coffee and fly to work. Finn and his friends waved to me as soon as my feet touched the concrete. " morning guys!" I said as my wings began to fade away into nothing. Holley and Siddley looked confused. " you can fly?! No fair!" said Siddley who was still trying to proccess what he had witnessed. Holley remained quiet, you could tell by the expression on her face that she couldn't believe it either. We all entered the building and went to our offices. I entered my office and saw a note on my desk. It said to go to Pete's office. I began to make my way there. It was still dark in there. So I waited outside the door. Finn, Holley, and Siddley came too. " you got a note too?" I asked, while trying to figure out what was going on. They showed me their notes.

" do any of you have the slightest clue to whats goin' on?" I asked while looking through the glass to see if he was in his office. " Sorry I'm late..." said Pete as he looked through his keys. We all turned around. He unlocked his door, letting us all inside. " What's with the notes?" I asked while showing him the note. " you guys are going on a mission. After watching Rachel's amazing performance last night, I'm pretty sure you'l like her...wait 'till you see what she can do." he explained. " oooooh!you should have been there! He was all like-" I quickly transformed my face to match Pete's and used my 'Pete' voice. " Holy shit...you just made my best agent look like a weenie!". everyone else was laughing except Pete who seemed confused. I changed the Pete face back to my own. " Nailed it!" I shouted, feeling excited. " how did you do that!? You just like...poof! Then your face was EXACTLY like mine! It looked so real!" Pete questioned as he picked up the beige folder that was sitting on his desk. I hesitated for a moment, I didn't know how to explain it to them. If I just told them about my magical abilities, they wouldn't believe it. I decided to just tell them anyway.

" well...look, I have no idea how or where I got them, but I've had these magical abilities as long as I can remember..." I explained, hoping that they would believe me. Holley shook her head in disbelief. " Magical abilities? What ever... magic only exists in fairytale land." I quickly turned myself into a clone of Holley. " explain this... I guess we live in 'fairytale land' then." I said with a little attitude and a smirk. Holley was shocked. There was no logical way to explain what she had just seen. " Impossible!There's no way!" Holley argued. " I knew there was something different about you. Last night, I saw you mysteriously grow wings!" said Finn. " oh yeah! I was about to leave when you caught me." I answered while checking the time on my phone. Pete handed me the folder. " I see you're a master of disguise. Rachel... I want you to go along with Finn to the oil rigs tonight. You will be able to get in there with out anyone noticing." Pete said, feeling confident. " pssshh...No problem! That'l be easy." I transformed back into my self again. " what about me?" Siddley asked, feeling left out. Pete turned towards him. " you will...ummmm...well you will probably gonna be their escape pilot...you know what I meant." Siddley hesitated for a second. " But Rachel can fly on her own... I saw her flying this morning." he sighed. " What about Finn? He can't fly..." Holley pointed out. " yeah Sid, last time I checked, I cannot sprout wings. I don't suppose Rachel is going to carry me all that way either..." Finn said, trying to make Siddley feel better. " when do we have to leave?" I asked. Pete checked his watch. " Probably not until the evening." I opened the folder to see what was inside. It was just a bunch of pictures of the criminals that I'm guessing we were supposed to be looking for. There was a picture of a short, baldish midget dude wearing a monicle. He was obviously german. I could tell because of the way his name was spelled. His straight face gave me the giggles. " oh my gosh! This dude's face is so serious that its funny!" I said while trying not to die laughing. " which one?" asked Finn.

I couldn't stop laughing at the picture. I handed the folder to Finn. " I don't even know how to say his name. Its the Z dude." I said while trying to get myself to stop giggling. " he's so fugly,that its hilarious with that straight face." I continued. " what does 'fugly' mean?" Siddley asked. I turned towards him. " it means really fuckin' ugly." I replied. I checked my phone again. " damn...its already lunch time! I'm hungry...Can we go now?" I be honest, I just wanted out of Pete's office. It was soo boring in there. Its too plain. " yeah i'm hungry too..." whined Siddley. He was probably just as bored as I am.

" alright, you guys are free to go. Enjoy your lunch." Pete dissmised.

We all left as quickly as possible. I teleported myself to the cafeteria, grabbed my food and started eating just as Finn, Holley, and Siddley got here. " You guys are sooooooo SLOW!" I teased. " CHEATER!" Siddley exclaimed while pointing his finger at me. " when I looked behind me you were just...gone." Finn says as he sat down at the table, holding a cup of water.

Holley and siddley went to get their lunch. " how much do you wanna bet that Pete is sittin' on the toilet reading a news paper." I say while giving my best troll face. Finn choked on his water. " why the bloody hell would I wanna know that?!...oh no. Please tell me that you're not gonna-" I cut him off by teleporting Pete into the lunchroom...he indeed, was sitting on the toilet reading his newspaper. I teleported him back before he had a chance to react. Siddley and Holley returned to the table and sat down. I just died when I saw their faces. I even fell off the stool I was laughing so hard. " please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that..." Siddley begged. Holley didn't even dare to speak.

" I'm sure the whole room saw it..." Finn replied. " I'm so glad that I didn't forget to wipe his memory before I teleported him back." I said as I sat back on the stool. " If he found out you did that, I'm sure he would probably fire you..." Finn started to laugh. " thanks a lot Rachel, now I can't get that image out of my head. Not to mention you spoiled my lunch..." I magicaly formed my self a strawberry frappe in a starbucks cup and took a sip of it. It was almost like a strawberry milkshake with coffee added to it. Holley noticed me sipping on the frappe. " where did you find that? I know there isn't a starbucks here...is there?" Holley asked , pointing to the cup I was holding. I turned it around so she could no longer see the logo. " I don't know what you're talkin' about." I replied before taking another sip. Holley sat there for a moment. " I just saw the logo! Seriously, where did you get it." she argued. " I brought it with me this morning... I picked it up on my way to work." I lied. I was just messing with her for the fun of it. Holley gave up, " whatever...". I turned the cup back around and finished it off. I crushed the cup while turning it into golden dust. then threw the dust into Finn's hair. He imeadiately started to rub his eyes.

" bloody hell Rachel! You got that in my eyes..." he whined. " its all in your hair too." Holley pointed out. Finn shook his head and noticed some dust fall out of his hair. Siddley snapped a picture of him. " Finn's covered in fairy dust!" he teased. " I better not find that on the internet!" Finn hissed. Siddley started to laugh. " nope...I'm sending it to Pete!" he replied as he hit the send button. " you DID NOT do that!" Finn snapped. Siddley took off running while laughing at the same time. Finn chased after him. I began recording it on my phone. Finn eventually caught up to Sid and knocked him over. " You better unsend it!" he shouted as he tackled Siddley. " you can't unsend something that was already sent!" Siddley argued, trying to get Finn off of him.

I made Pete's phone shut off before he was able to receive the message. " you better hope that picture doesn't go through..."

Finn hissed. " it failed to send...happy?!" Siddley said while showing Finn the screen. " Fine." Finn let Siddley off the ground. I hit the stop button on my phone before Finn had a chance of finding out that I was recording him the whole time. I started to giggle. " I'm gonna be you-tube famous once I upload this!" I said, trying to bait Finn into getting angry again. He immeadiately turned towards me. " what are you up to now?" he seemed to be taking the bait. " nuthin'" I replied with a devilish smile. He tried to grab a hold of my phone. " were you recording me?!" I teleported next to Holley, who usually sat across from me " maybe..." .

Finn decided to play along " you better delete it...". I stood up behind Holley " you gotta catch me first!" I teased as I ran outside the cafeteria. He took off after me. I teleported into a nearby tree before he had a chance to see me. Finn looked around for a moment.

He walked up to the tree I was sitting in, not noticing me still.

Right when he was under the branch, I hung upside down and startled him. " I'm going to catch you eventually..." he says as he tried to pull me out of the tree. I teleported onto the roof of the cafeteria building " we'll see about that!". Finn chuckled " No we won't!". he tried to climb up the side of the building. I just laughed at him "give up yet?" I teased. Finally, he quit trying to climb the wall. " Fine...you win." he sighed. I lept off the roof and went back inside the building.


End file.
